1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a dyeing apparatus, more particularly to such an apparatus which is equipped with a perforated cylinder or beam around which a material to be dyed is wound.
2. Prior Art
Conventional byeing apparatus of the type described generally comprise a dyeing vessel connected to a dye circulating system including a motor, a pump, conduit piping and a heat-exchanger, the arrangement being that dye liquid is supplied to and withdrawn from the vessel and circulated back to the vessel, in which instance the vessel is required to be filled up so as to ensure complete soaking of the material within the vessel. With such conventional apparatus, increased amounts of dye liquid have been required to carry out the beam dyeing operation; usually about from 1:15 to 1:25 bath ratios of material to dye liquid being used. Consequently, it has been necessary to increase the size or capacity of the motors, pumps, heat-exchangers and other equipment associated with the dyeing vessel or required to treat waste liquid.